Love
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Marcus was a human slave employed by Aro to serve in the household, the only problem was that he was human. All volturi, no cullen crossovers. see how submissive Marcus becomes Didyme's man, the sweet, tender things he does for her. Smut/Lemons to come.


My take as to how didyme met Marcus :)

Didyme Pov

My hare-brain brother has done the unthinkable, I was furious as furious could get.

" Brother! You out of your mind? Of all the crazy things you say and do, and the things you forbid me to do, you've gone too far this time." I grabbed his collar and pulled me to my eye level.

He smirks his signature' relax-i-know-what-i-am-doing-but-not-really' smirk. He cups my cheeks with his hands and brings me up to his face, where then he places a light kiss on my lips. " Sister, I know, but who's gonna clean our house? It's huge! I need all that space for my artwork and I can't clean because i need to recruit remember? Besides, I would never make you clean, no, real women don't do housework. You just concentrate on your studies. You don't know how disgusted by how mother objects to giving you an education when we certainly can afford, but now you are under my guardianship, I will make sure you are not illiterate and oblivious." He smiles.

That was true.. I didn't clean houses.. and this place was huge.

I sighed, my eyes averted his loving gaze. " Sis? Didyme?" He prodded.

I reached for his hands which still cupped my face. "Brother, I'm just concerned. you're the one who banned me from letting mortals know of us. You said it wasn't safe.. I got worried, I'm sorry." I replied submissively, i knew i should listen to my brother. He smiled and lifted me up, walking in the direction of my room. " Good girl, trust me, I have such plans, such plans!" He says gleefully.

I cling onto his frame tightly, and pushed my gift of love into him. In my head, all i wanted was for him to not be upset with my outburst.

" When are the slaves arriving?" I whispered, my echo bouncing off the marble walls.

He smiles. " I promise you that you get first pick." he answers.

" You didn't answer my question, when exactly are they coming?" I asked again, getting irritated.

" They're already here! Actually... by you getting first pick, i mean, i pick the slave that would listen to you most and could clean and pick up after you since you seem to have a thing for leaving books everywhere. Someone strong enough, tall enough to reach the top shelves for you so that you odn't break another chair while trying to get there." he goes on.

Of course he already " took the initiative" to "ensure the best " for me. He just wants the slave that would not give me too many ideas so i'd still remain loyal to him.

" Yes brother, I understand your actions." I said, nuzzling into his neck. His arms placed me down slowly as we faced my door.

"Good girl, now go establish your house rules with him before he breaks something and turns into your meal." Aro pats my head and places another kiss on my cheek before turning the other direction.

I waited for him to leave before I opened my door.

For once, the floor of my room could be seen, and was not under the rubble of a mess of books and clothes and stuff. I smiled. She did a good job with the cleaning, the slave..

" I... I... Miss?" I heard a deep, virile voice from behind me. I swirved, my eyes wide with fear due to the suddeness. I squeaked.

" No.. no.. don't fear me.. I.. Miss..I'm sorry, I'm sorry! " I saw a man drop to the floor, kneeling, his head bowed down, the mess of his long brown hair all over his back. He was dressed in a dirty cotton material that looked like it was too big, the stains looked like they were from the ground. Under the long matted mess was a dirty, chiseled face.

I pushed a surge of love into him using my powers. " Oh! I thought Aro would choose a girl.. I did not expect... to find you.. here.." I knelt down beside the man.. boy.. i couldn't tell his age. I held his chin up to look at me, i was met by a pair of gorgeous blue orbs. His lips were parted and he stared intently at me. Most mortals do that, we were, after all, gorgeous.

"Would you... prefer a girl? I'll go away.. I'll go away right now." he whispered, looking down again.

"Hey... no, don't... what's your name, sweeting?" I asked, like how i normally talk to anyone new. My hands caught hold of his and pulled him to stand up. He was taller than me, and he kept his head down, his eyes low.

" I.. I'm Marcus."  
He whispered so softly, and then he flinched, possibly expecting me to yell at him to go louder. I could hear him though, loud and clear. Something happened to my heart that i didnt understand. It didn't flutter anymore, but in there, something happened.

"Marcus," I mused.

" Yes, miss."

" No, call me Didyme."I whispered back. I offered my hand. " Nice to meet you, Marcus." I flashed him my smile.

He whimpered. Ah, so adorable!

He reached his hand out to mine slowly, and before he touched me, he drops to the floor at my feet once more like just now.

" Miss,I do not deserve to touch you and address you by name. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry miss.." he repeats, i could feel that he was going to tear up soon.

" Are you alright? Why don't you get cleaned up first and then we'll talk some more and i'll tell you about how I do things around the house hmm?" I offered, pulling him up once more and leading him to my bathroom.

" Clean up? you mean... me? for me?" He asked.

I nodded with a warm smile. He never let go of my hand since i led him to my bathroom. He gazed around at the massive space. "Yes miss, but.. in your bathroom? I dare not... Master would murder me..." He said meekly, kneeling by my side, his head down once more.

I sat down beside him and leaned to his ear. " I'll like you better if you were cleaned up, it would make me so happy. You'd want to make me happy won't you?" I pouted, yes, the pout always works, even on Aro. He looks up again, more normal now. " But I have no clothes to change into... " "I'll handle it, you just put yourself in there and i'll handle the rest." I said, pulling his shirt off and then dragging him to the edge of my roman bath.

I ran over to my closet where I kept the clothes that i were going to give to my brother. I had not embellished them yet so maybe this.. human could fit. His blood calls to me. La tua cantante. So true...

I swallowed hard before walking back to the bathroom. Marcus was wet form head to toe, he rubbed his arms and his chest with water from the fountain at the further edge of my bath. I sighed once more, Aro had made a good choice. I get ownership over this guy? Too easy.

" Marcus!" I chimed, dancing to the edge of the pool before handing him my towel.

" Here!Dry up.. I made these, they were for my brother but i don't think i want them for him anymore, so i want you to have them." he swims over to the shallow end and looks up at me.

" Oh... Miss I couldn't impose, but thank you.. for being so good to me. You're.. the nicest person.. i've served.. and I promise to do a very good job for you." He says, touching my hand subconsciously. Then he retracts his hand. " I'm sorry.. I don't deserve to touch you." he whispers, looking down once more. I places my hand on his shoulder, he flinches, expecting once more a violent action. However, I delivered a firm pat. " You deserve to be treated like a human." I reinforced before leaving him to change into his fresh clothes.

My brother's clothes look good on him, they were almost the same size, except Marcus was taller.

"Marcus! Come here and sit with me." I offered, sitting under the blanket of my room. He drops to his knees at my sight and crawls over to my feet, sitting on the carpet. " Thank you miss." he mutters.

" I.. how come you're so.. submissive and meek? what happened? who did this to you?" I asked, my concerned gaze boring into his soul. I heard his sigh.

" My previous employers had me around since i was a child, however, the house mistress kept me for very different purposes other than cleaning. She would whip me or burn me if i disobeyed or if she wanted to..." he trailed off, ashamed. I hushed him and placed my arms around him. " Go on.." I whispered. He whimpers at my touch. " The house master found out... he sold me... and that's it.."

I felt his hands reach for my arm once more. " They hurt you..." I squeaked, " I'll never mistreat anyone."

" I know, miss.."

" You don't have to treat me like you treated your previous owner, you know? I'm fine if we are friends.. I want to befriend you.. you're the first person to talk to me since i became.." I almost said the word.

" Vampire. I know. Take my blood if you want, I'm worthless, at least I know that you get my blood, I know that I have fufiled my task of nourishing you, I want to. I want to serve you, because I know you are worthy of my worship. I thank my previous owner for training me like this, and now i can use it to please you. I want to.. i really really want to.. miss..."he rambles on.

He knew about us. He wasn't afraid.

I held onto him. Well, at least i get to enjoy power over someone, I never seem to have any of that, and i'm kind of submissive to my brother as well.

" Marcus, you are not a catamite that I can play with.. I would rather you as my friend." I smiled. Yes, he had to have some confidence if he wanted my attention.

He looked up. " I could be, if you wanted me to, but alright. "

" Tell me more!"

"about what, miss?"

" What was my first impression on you?" I asked, slipping to sit on the floor beside him.

" Well, I thought i was dead, honestly, that i'd gone to hell and seen persephone, the beautiful wife of Hades. I deserved hell for what i had to do with my previous...wretched owner."

" she did terrible things to you huh? like i said. I'd never do terrible things to you."

"I trust you, miss." he said genuinely. He eld my hand for a long time before I placed my head on his shoulder. He felt nice.

I wanted more to do with him.

" Marcus... Marcus hold me." I asked with all my courage.

He gasped, his hands wrapped themselves around me quickly and tightly. " Gladly. I know Miss is indestructible.. but i'll protect you. I'll ct myself so that you could run away.."

" i don't think i can run away after you bleed, marcus.." I smiled, my eyes closed. I felt so serene.

"Well then, stay, stay and make sure my blood is yours, stay and fight for my blood, because i only want to nourish you." he continues on. " you know miss, i don't know what i did to deserve to serve you. I'll get all the books from the top shelf, any book you want. I'll move them all down for you if you like, but i fear that once i am no longer useful you'd order me away.. I don't want to leave... I want to stay here and serve you, I'd even be your chair while you read, your fan if you get hot, your nourishment when you thirst...' he trails off.

I smile, feeling his heart beat. At least he would be a loyal servant.. even if i don't really want for him to be a servant anymore.. I wanted more.

I looked up at him, and then, I inched forward, daring myself. Slowly, My lips descended upon his jugular, i placed a light kiss on him and proceeded to lay on his neck. " Bite in, love, bite me, take my blood, take as much as you need.." he begged.

" what did you call me?" I retorted, pulling away.

His face was in horror, he drops to his knees once more. " I'm sorry miss! I'm sorry for carelessly slipping that from my mouth!"

" I sat beside him, closer, placing my arms around him. " I'm not upset! I just.. the last time someone said that to me was the man I was engaged to, but Aro took me away because Aro said that the man was a drunkard and already had five dead wives. The word.. he used that word on me when he didn't mean it."

" I'll never call you that again, my goddess, I'm sorry, thought i meant what i said. I love you though i barely know you, i really do, i won't use it again." he whimpered, breathing and panting.

"No.. I want that.. I'd like that...you call me what you did...Won't you keep your arms around me? Or am I too skinny for you?" I teased. Looking up, he jumps at me, putting his arms round my frame once more.

" You're perfect. You're perfect for me." He chanted. " You're perfect."

I smiled.

_You're perfect too, Marcus._

* * *

was that alright ? want another chapter? :)

it's tender. i know.


End file.
